


the beast that ate her heart

by madameandromeda



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Dark Ambiguity, F/F, Metaphoric Narrative, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madameandromeda/pseuds/madameandromeda
Summary: “You stole my heart.”“I can't steal something you gave to me willingly.”





	the beast that ate her heart

Consumed by undisclosed desires, her motives were nebulous as the distorted shadows surrounding her.

The weak yellow lamps of the empty streets of Paris revealed very little of what could be hiding in the dark corners that the light couldn't reach.

She was guided to move by impulsive intuition. By wants that she didn't wish to reevaluate due her shatt moral compass. Her sense of distinct humanity seemed hollow and at the same, fuller than before. What was her true nature if violence echoed in her acts and thoughts unceasingly?

Her throat tightens over harsh reflections on the back of her mind midst her walk on the stone floor. Being aware of how she was avoiding where the light was more visible, like an obscure creature afraid of getting burned by the slightest touch of illumination. 

Tension grew on her shoulders and a strange irritating itch went through her palm. While breathing felt more like suffocation as her lungs began to pulse her blood as if it was replaced by heavy water absorbing her entire being instead.

 _Cold_. Deafening shivers are spread all over her body, shivers of anticipation conceiving hypersensitivity perception, even when there was still a confusing warm located on her itchy palm.

At the end of the street, she smelled  _her_ before her whole form had appeared.  

Refreshing and intoxicating perfume manifested in a large shadow, that soon gave space to the revelation of a slim tall body of the woman who had changed everything in Eve's understating of herself and her life in general, – even if it was at the cost of other's death. 

Honey blonde locks down, framing delicate features smoothy. Inaccessible yet immersive eyes.

Her presence expansive, wild and bright. A study of contrast of Eve's own – cold, shadowed, obfuscated – presence at the moment.

Villanelle was a memorizing view, etched in Eve's mind as a crucial event of her existence. Their eyes locked in a silence treatment of a false indifference of each other's essence. Hiding in vain the electrifying impact that was to be face to face with one another at this dimly lit night.

Suddenly, the scenery really didn't matter at all. Darkness succumbed the environment, making everything all about them, as it should have always been.

Villanelle's hands were deposed in the pockets of her yellowish overcoat since her apparition and Eve followed the instant where Villanelle took her hand out of there to show what she possessed.

 _Cold_. Except for this time, Eve could feel the gelid sensation expanded from a specific region of her body. Her ribcage was open, empty. Her heart was being held by the same soft hand that had caressed her hair in such tender memorable way before.

"I really liked you, Eve," Villanelle's confessed, breaking the silence with a remarkable bitterness, but finished in an unexpected reverent tone, "I still do."

Villanelle pressed her hand on Eve's heart with a calculated strength, making Eve feel the grip and _gasp_ , the cold along with the pain accentuated inside and outside of her. Short nails dogged on warm flesh, with the assassin's threating touch being soon replaced by a softer held, in a sickly display of affection.

And Eve was breathless. Soft but sharp. Like or  _liked_. The avalanche of the extreme variety of emotions that Oksana deposited in her was overwhelming, similar to the contradictions of feelings she herself had for the other woman.

It was revolting, uncomfortable, thrilling. Everything Eve most ached for and feared to admit fully. 

"You stole my heart," Eve accused harshly. 

"I can't steal something you gave to me willingly." 

After this claim, Villanelle elevated the living pulsing organ to her full lips, taking a gluttonous bite out of it. Blood drops came to reach the spot at the bottom of her mouth and graciously she cleaned there with her free finger with the simplicity she would have done it for the juices of an eaten bruschetta.

She felt consumed by a disclosed desire. Her hollow ribcage vibrated in approval of Villanelle's disturbing actions because through them, she was  _revealed_. She wanted to be devoured and to devour as well. She craved and ached for the ascending of something greater than herself. 

To view humanity, conscious as it could be, but animalistic as they could be. To experience violence with the fascination she always had without judgment and limitations. 

"The day shall rise and it will bring to light all the darkness caged inside of you, your conflict will remain until you accept all parts of you as a whole." 

Villanelle's speech brought more than reflexive words, it also evoked a burning itchiness that had been in Eve's own hold all this time. A broken heart appeared rested on her right palm and it had an achingly pace of beating. 

Eve's optical become divided in seeing the other woman's empty shell of a chest and the fractured organ on her possession. Feeling a growing hunger to return what Villanelle had just done to her. A hunger she already had felt for their chase, only more amplifying now.

Wide eyes fixated with hers one last time to express in a hopeful tone her conclusive statement. "Then maybe, you shall accept me fully as well."

♢♢♢

As Eve woke up, her eyes adjusted to the light of day and she turned to her left, getting a clear vision of her nightstand and immediately noticing the dark roses carefully placed in a sophisticated vase, accommodated so well in the room as if their place had always been there.

The roses had blackheads covered in blood, Eve could recognize the vicious scent anywhere. And in Villanelle's style, they were definitely poisonous, their elegance not being able to disguise this detail.

Close to the vase, a box of chocolates with liquor was sealed by a red bow and alongside to complete this image, there was a note in a refined calligraphy.  

_"Miss me, baby? X"_

Reading the teasing note made her reach for the box and furiously ruined it to consume a chocolate with the same gusto Villanelle had eaten her beating heart, trying to reciprocate the favour in this reality.

Tasting the sweet delicacy that got the hold of her palate in an exquisite matter wasn't as satisficing as bitting some crucial part of Oksana, but it was delicious all the same.

Because oh, she could find the woman again.  

To mend, to accept and devour her broken heart. 

To expose her own and to finally,  _transcend_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Dante's sonnet "La Vita Nuova" and Cannibal by Marika Hackman. 
> 
> (Also because it was Valentine's Day here in Brazil and I was craving for a Villaneve's Valentines fic that resulted into this.)


End file.
